Can't Disguise the Heart
by Robster80
Summary: My first ever Halloween fic. Contains Takari, Taiora, and a hint of Kenyako. DavisDaikari fans, please don't read unless you hvae an OPEN MIND.


Can't Disguise the Heart  
  
By Robster80  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters in it, nor do I own the characters the kids dress up as.  
  
Tai rushed about the apartment, tying his blue tie for his Spike Spiegel costume while looking around for something. "Kari, hurry up," he called to his bedroom. "The gang will be here any minute! Mom, have you seen those chocolate cigarettes dad got me for my costume?"  
  
"You gave them to Sora so you wouldn't eat them all," Mrs. Kamiya called from the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Silly me. Kari, what's taking you so long?"  
  
"I'm trying to get ahold of TK and see if his mother will un-ground him for tonight's Halloween party."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Tai rushed to open the door and there was Sora, dressed up as Faye Valentine. Beside her was Davis, also dressed in a Spike Spiegel costume. "I thought you and I were going together, Sora," Tai joked.  
  
"Like I'd lay a hand on another guy's girl, Tai," Davis huffed as he strode past Tai.  
  
"Oh, really," Sora asked, "Then why do you still chase Kari even though she's dating TK?"  
  
"They're NOT dating," Davis almost shouted. "I've been following Kari a while now… Er, I mean-."  
  
This made Tai scowl. Although he liked Davis, this was stretching their friendship a little too far. Kari was still his little sister, and the only guy he trusted around her was TK. "We'll talk later," he said through grit teeth.  
  
"By the way, Tai," Sora said, trying to change the subject a little, "Matt said he, Mimi, Cody and Yolei would meet us at the party."  
  
"Then we don't have to wait for anybody now since Izzy, Joe and Ken are already there to help set things up." Tai turned and yelled once more to the bedroom. "You hear that, Kari? We're leaving as soon as you're ready, so put down the phone and let's go!"  
  
"Okay, already! Let me get my Star Pen."  
  
Davis was puzzled by what she meant until the bedroom door opened and out came Kari. She was dressed up as Sailor Mercury, her hair dyed blue to match her costume. Her skirt, however, had been lengthened a little by her mother to avoid any chance of people seeing her panties.  
  
"How do I look," she asked, twirling once for everyone to see all of her costume.  
  
Sora smiled. "Not bad, though couldn't you have worn a wig, like me?"  
  
"I tried that, but it made my head itch, so I went with the dye. Maybe I'll keep it."  
  
"But Kari, I thought we were going as Spike and Faye from 'Cowboy Bebop,' like your brother and Sora!"  
  
Kari turned to see Davis, and frowned. "And WHO made that decision without telling me?"  
  
"You can argue on the way to the party. Now let's get going! Sora, you brought the chocolate cigs, right?"  
  
"They're in my purse."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TK was looking at himself in the mirror, checking his costume once more. He had been lucky to win an exact duplicate of the Jango Fett costume from "Star Wars Episode II," complete with the handguns. [I wonder if there's gonna be a door prize for the best costume,] he thought to himself.  
  
"Found it!"  
  
As TK turned, his mother came out of her room, holding a black ski mask. "I knew keeping this was a good idea, even though I never went skiing in my life. Are you sure you want to do this, TK?"  
  
"It's your fault for not telling a chocolate cigarette from a real one and grounding me before I could explain. Besides, Kari likes surprises." TK took the mask and put it on. "Is my helmet still on the table?"  
  
"Right where you left it, but I don't want you wearing it when it's dark out."  
  
"Mother, I am not as dumb as I look. I only asked because Matt should be here any-." TK was cut off by the doorbell ringing. His mother opened it and in stepped a blond Nicholas D. Wolfwood, cross and all; a strawberry-blonde member of the Dirty Pair, a small Alucard, and a lavender-haired Steel Angel Kurumi.  
  
"Nice costumes, guys," TK said as he went to grab his helmet.  
  
"Look who's talking," Yolei said with a hint of jealousy. "You didn't have to work your fingers to the bone to get your costume just right."  
  
"I agree," Cody said, holding up one of his guns. "My grandfather had to hand-carve this gun for me after we couldn't find an exact replica of the one from 'Hellsing.'"  
  
Matt raised his hands, trying to calm everyone down. "Easy, guys! You knew the odds of TK winning that contest were tremendous. Anyway, we should get going before the party starts. Remember, TK, you're helping me play tonight."  
  
"Just for one song," TK reminded Matt, helmet tucked under his arm. "Well, let's go. Bye, mom! And remember, if Kari calls-."  
  
"You're not allowed on the phone," Ms. Takaishi said with a wink.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Izzy, Joe and Ken were waiting outside the party as Tai and his group came up to them. Joe was wearing an old US army uniform and cap, his hair powered white. Ken was wearing a black school uniform with red trimming, a long sword in his hand with a pentagram at the bottom of the hilt. Izzy had on a suit and tie with a thick, fake mustache and a large white wig.  
  
"Okay," Davis said, "I recognize Einstein and Kamui from 'X/1999,' but who are you supposed to be, Joe?"  
  
"I'm Fuma," Ken corrected Davis, "from the movie version of 'X.'"  
  
Joe pulled out a fake cigar from one of his pockets and smiled. When he spoke, it was with a Midwestern-American accent. "And I'm Col. Sherman T. Potter, the CO of MASH 4077."  
  
It was Kari who figured out Joe's character name. "He's from that old American show 'MASH,' right?"  
  
"You got it! It's an acronym for Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. The show was based on certain events during the Korean War."  
  
"I hate to change the subject," Izzy said, stopping Joe from ranting about his latest favorite show. "However, where are Matt and the others?"  
  
"They said they'd meet us here," Sora said. "I take it from your question they haven't gotten here yet?"  
  
"No. And how come there are two Spikes in your group but only one Faye?"  
  
Kari crossed her arms while facing Ken. "Contrary to what some believed, I chose to come as my favorite Sailor Scout and not help copy off my brother and his girlfriend."  
  
Just then, the sounds of music came from inside the building, signaling the start of the party. Tai checked his watch. "They're a little early. Well, should we all wait, or should some of us go in and the rest wait out here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Yolei," Ken said. "You guys can go in ahead of me."  
  
"I'll stay with you, Ken," Kari quickly said.  
  
"And I'll stay with you, Kari," Davis stated. However, he soon felt Tai dragging him inside to the party. "Hey, come on, Tai!"  
  
"Three's a crowd, Davis," was all Tai said.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TK drifted behind Matt's group further and further as they neared their destination. He wanted to avoid being seen with them in case Kari and the others were waiting for them. It was getting hot under his ski mask, but he kept it on in case someone else going to the party passed him and recognized him.  
  
Looking up ahead, he saw Matt and the others nearing the party location. He stopped for a moment to put on his helmet, securing the chin strap once it was over his head. Luckily for him, there was still some daylight out so he could see where he was going.  
  
"Party time," he said to himself quietly before making his way to the entrance.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Please, Kari!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just one dance?"  
  
"I'd rather not have you trample my feet 'dancing' with me."  
  
"PLEASE-! Hey!!"  
  
"Come on," Sora said as she grabbed Davis by the arm. "You can dance with me while Tai sits this one out." As she dragged Davis to the dance floor, she shot Kari a look that said "thank me later," and "you owe me big."  
  
[Maybe I'll get lucky and Tai will strangle Davis for dancing with Sora,] Kari thought while wiping the sweat from her brow. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw someone dressed up in a genuine Jango Fett costume. "Jango" didn't say a word, but held out a cup of punch to her.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Kari said. She took the cup and gulped down the punch. "I needed that. Arguing with Davis takes a lot out of me since he's so persistent."  
  
As if he understood her, Jango nodded.  
  
"You saw, huh? Well, he's just a friend, contrary to what he believes. There's someone else I'm interested in. …Do I know you?"  
  
Jango put a finger to his mask as if he was signaling Kari to be quiet. She giggled a bit at this. "It's a secret, eh? Okay, I won't ask again." Just then, she noticed Tai pulling Davis away from Sora. "Oh great, he's free to come bother me again!"  
  
Indeed, Davis came back to Kari, not paying any attention to Jango. "Sorry about that, Kari. Now, how about that dance?"  
  
That was when Jango stepped between Kari and Davis, using his arm to gently push Davis aside. "Hey pal," Davis cried out, "who do you think you are?!"  
  
"He's Jango Fett," Kari answered, "the best Bounty Hunter in the 'Star Wars' Universe up until 'Attack of the Clones.' And I think he's trying to tell you I'm going to be dancing with him now."  
  
Without hesitating, Jango took Kari by the hand and led her to the floor for a slow dance, much to Davis' dismay. "I can wait," he told himself, "but not for much longer."  
  
However, Kari continued to Dance with Jango throughout most of the party. He didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, Kari noticed he enjoyed her company very much. [Who is this guy?]  
  
Finally, the party was in its last few minutes. Knowing this, Davis made his way to Jango and Kari and forced them apart. "Enough is enough," he said to them, his face turning red. "That's MY girl you've been hogging all night and I won't stand for it!"  
  
"I am NOT your girl," Kari snapped, "and I'll dance with whomever I please!"  
  
"But you don't even know this guy!"  
  
[That's what you think,] Jango thought. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his shoulder, and turned to see Matt glaring at him.  
  
"There you are," Matt said. "We need you for this next song, now come on!"  
  
Jango wanted to argue, but Matt was pulling him to the stage too fast for him to say anything. Now Davis had Kari where he wanted her.  
  
…Or so he thought. Tai suddenly appeared and grabbed Kari away from Davis just in time. "I get this dance," he told Davis, "since you got to dance with Sora."  
  
"What?! Tai, wait a minute!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kari found herself being walked home by Jango after the party. Once he was done playing guitar with Matt's band for the final song, Mimi "volunteered" him to walk Kari home while Tai walked both Sora and Davis home.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you dragged into my problems with Davis," Kari said as they walked into her building, "but it gives me a chance to thank you for dancing with me tonight. Would you mind walking me to my apartment, please?"  
  
With a nod, Jango let Kari lead him to the elevator and up to her floor. After making a few turns, they finally came to the correct door. Jango then took Kari's hand and lifted it to his helmet, which he lifted up enough to kiss her hand.  
  
Kari blushed as she felt her hand suddenly grow warm. She smiled at Jango. "Thank you again. I had a wonderful time… …TK."  
  
For the first time that night, Jango spoke. "How'd you know?!"  
  
Kari gave a playful grin. "Gotcha!"  
  
Groaning a little, TK took off his helmet and then pulled off his ski mask. "You little double-crosser."  
  
"Oh, TK, I knew it was you since we first danced at the party. You can wear a convincing disguise like this Jango costume, but you can't ever disguise what's in your heart. That's what gave you away. But I really meant what I said earlier, TK. I had a great time with you."  
  
"I'm glad, Kari. I just wish we could have had the last dance together."  
  
Just then, the apartment door opened and out came Mrs. Kamiya, holding a camera. "TK, I thought you were grounded?"  
  
TK shrugged. "Mom can't tell a chocolate cigarette from a real one. Luckily, Matt bailed me out. Um, what's with the camera?"  
  
"I was hoping to get pictures of everyone in their costumes when they came back, but I guess just you and Kari will have to do. Now put your helmet back on and come inside. It's not very bright out here."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Nancy was watching TV when TK finally came home, his helmet and mask under his arm. "So how was the party?"  
  
"Fine," TK said while putting the helmet and mask on the table. "Kari and I danced together for most of the party till I had to help play the final song. She never figured out who I was until she tricked me into revealing who I was when I got her home."  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time. What's that in your hand?"  
  
TK handed Nancy several instant photos. They were of him and Kari in their costumes and in various poses. "Mrs. Kamiya took pictures before I left. I'm going to take off my costume now and then go to bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night, sweetheart."  
  
When TK got into his room, he noticed a message on his computer screen, indicating he had new email. Opening his account, he saw he had one email from Kari. When he opened it, he saw one of his pics with him and Kari earlier that night. Kari was doing a Sailor Scout pose while he was holding both his guns out. At the bottom of the email, there was a small message:  
  
"I.O.U. the following:  
  
"One dance.  
  
"One date.  
  
"One kiss.  
  
"Collect starting tomorrow. I'll be waiting.  
  
"Love, Kari."  
  
TK smiled at the message. [Tomorrow would be a good time for a date.] Just then, he pulled out his wallet from his desk drawer and checked its contents. […Or maybe I'll wait until I get my next allowance.]  
  
THE END  
  
Notes; this idea's been in my head for a while now, and it looks like I got it done just in time for Halloween (I hope. Hurry up, you beta readers, October's almost over!) Happy Halloween, everybody, and keep a lookout for a new Xmas fic. 


End file.
